


Exchange

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [37]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble  Agents are exchanged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange

He walked toward the car, would they really allow him, his freedom. He could see his partner standing there hands away from his sides to show he was unarmed.

They had captured him as the building he was sent to destroy crumbled around him. He had been beaten and drugged but he didn't talk. The goal besides destroying the building was safe. It was an order, and he obeyed hoping their mission would success.

He passed their agent that he was being exchanged for. Smiling he reached the other side.

"It worked?"

"Yes, our man is now back in their organization."


End file.
